


Lust

by CozyCryptidCorner



Series: Snow [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: (he's in heat but hiding it well), (kind of), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kitsune, Kitsune is a dirty sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader is a budding Dom, Shapeshifter, Smut, Sooooo much dirty talk, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyCryptidCorner/pseuds/CozyCryptidCorner
Summary: You shouldnothave had that caffeinated drink that late in the day. But it's too late for take backs, and so you are laying on your bed while suffering quietly. Trying to be a productive member of society, you get up, but a certain someone has a different idea on wearing you out.





	Lust

The heating system sputters as the last of this cycle’s warm air blows through your vent. You shift in your bed, pulling the thin but effective blanket up to your shoulders as you try to ignore the creature trying to wriggle his way up the mattress, settling its head on your chest. Absentmindedly, you bury your fingers in his fur, gently stroking along his spine as you try to fall asleep.

 

Your struggles to calm your mind must be from too much caffeine. That drink you had only hours ago is still boiling through your veins, making every cell in your body want to  _go go go go_  even though doing so will just end with you collapsing into an exhausted puddle. You are trying to stay as still as possible, forcing your muscles to relax in the hope that sleep will follow, but it’s apparently not working. With a soft sigh, you sit up, blindly reaching over for a thick sweater to wrap around your shoulders. Might as well get some work done if you’re going to be up anyway.

 

”Come back to bed,” a sleepy voice asks, a hand snaking out from the covers to grasp the hem of your shirt.

 

“I can’t sleep.” You rub your hands together once, blowing on them for warmth.

 

The bed creaks as Hikaru sits, skin so pale it almost glows in the dark of the arctic night. “Let’s go for a walk outside, then. Wear you out a bit, hm?”

 

“Are you kidding?” You turn your phone’s light on, shining it on the temperature gauge you keep on the wall. “It’s ten below, I’ll freeze to death.” Just thinking about the bitter wind on your face makes you shiver.

 

“Well,” his voice changes, becoming soft and husky in a familiar attempt to entice you, “there are other ways I can help exhaust you.”

 

He’s offered before, massaging your leg and whispering all the ways he could make you melt, all the different ways he could pull the sweetest whimpers from your voice. But you have never been so tempted to forget about everything outside this room and let him kiss you into oblivion as you are now. The wall feels cool through the layers you wear as you slide down against it to the floor, your knees weak from his voice. You can feel the heat starting in your core just by  _thinking_  about it, oh god.

 

“Tell me,” you say in a moment of absurd courage, your face hot. “Tell me how you would do that.”

 

A slow smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, his eyes flickering in the dim light of your phone. “How I would do that?” He echoes, shifting to his side so he can better face you. “I think… I would start with your neck. I’ve always wanted to kiss it, though I would be happy kissing you wherever you’d let me.”

 

You turn off your flashlight, glad for the darkness because you can already feel your face turning red.

 

“I’d suck a hickey where your shoulder and neck meet, not too hard since we’d have only begun,” the purr of his voice sends pleasant little shivers through your body, “and I’d kiss it better. Then I’d ask you if I could remove your shirt- what would you say to that, love?”

 

“I’d say yes.” Your voice is barely more than a whisper. The cold and the arousal must be working together as your nipples become hard remarkably quick. The thick sweater hides it, but something tells you that Hikaru knows.

 

“I would pull your shirt above and over your head,” there’s a pause, his breath shuddering as he imagines you nearly naked, “and I would need a moment to look at you, to pick which part to worship first… I think… your collarbone would be where I begin. I’d start with licking.” He absentmindedly runs his fingers up and down the sheet as he talks. “I’d trace the path of your collarbone, kissing its center when I get there. Then, down the valley of your breasts.”

 

As if on cue, your nipples tingle with the thought of him that close to you.

 

“Licking. Kissing. I might even bite, if you ask nicely. Your breasts will be red when I’m finished sucking on them, but I’d only stop once you’re crying with pleasure.”

 

“It wouldn’t take too much,” you manage to find your voice to admit, shifting your weight in an attempt to bring some friction between your thighs.

 

“All the better for me to make a mess of you with, love.” His voice is like a soft caress, enveloping your body in its embrace. “I’d kiss down your stomach, all the way to your pants, and I’d beg you to let me remove them.”

 

“Beg?”

 

“Oh, yes. Do you think I would just unclothe you like it didn’t matter? No, you would need to know how precious that privilege is. Once you gave me permission- and you would, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’d slip my fingers into your pants and pull them down, down past your knees and down past your ankles. Then I’d toss them somewhere, I don’t think it would matter where, because you aren’t going to need them until morning. Now you’ll just be in your underwear, but I won’t take those off just yet, mate. I need to give your legs the same welcome.”

 

Your breath is ragged, but you manage to choke out, “h-how?”

 

“I would touch your skin first, running my hands up and down your thighs, massaging them until they’re weak. Then, once you are fully relaxed, I’d open your legs up, and place a kiss on your hip. I’d ask you if you liked that, and if you do, I will do it again and again, moving slowly until I grow impatient with your underwear in the way. To take them off, though, I’d have to close your legs, and it would pain me to do so.”

 

Your room is ridiculously tiny, barely a closet, so Hikaru can reach over and brush his fingers against your skin with ease. He picks now to do that, tracing your lips in the darkness, the wind howling loud enough to hear through the thick wall.

 

“I would use my mouth.” You can feel the way he lazily smiles. “Pulling at the fabric with my teeth. Your smell, oh  _god,_  it’s wafting off you even now… my mouth would be watering at even the thought of taking just a taste. Once the underwear is out of the way, you would be cold, wouldn’t you? But I’d need to pause there, would you let me stop to look at you?”

You swallow thickly and nod, knowing his fingers could feel the bob of your head.

 

“I would open your legs again, slowly, just to be a tease, and then I’d kiss the flower between your thighs with my hot mouth as an apology. But, mate, your taste,” he  _moans,_  “it would drive me insane. I would have to lick you, there and then, delving into your core with my tongue. Would you like that? Would you like to turn me into a beast with only the thought of pleasing you?”

 

You can’t muster the air for a response.

 

“I’d find your bud,” those words send a little zap of pleasure in between your legs, “and I’d lick it like a bit of candy. Up and down, side to side, around and around until I find the pattern that makes your back arch and your eyes tear. I want to hear you moaning, I want to hear you whimpering, I want to have you begging me for more. I would give you, of course, anything you could possibly want. I’d fuck you with my mouth until you cum, and I’d drink it like it is the nectar of the gods. I might never wish to eat anything else.”

 

There might very well be a puddle forming where you sit. You wish you could somehow turn off the idea of shame, because that’s the only thing stopping you from pushing your fingers down your pants. This was a bad idea.  _This was the best idea,_  a darker voice whispers in the back of your head.

 

“Even though you had cum, that wouldn’t be the end. I’d continue to worship you, remember how I promised  _thorough_  exhaustion? I’d kiss back up your body, up your thighs, up your stomach, back to your breasts, and up to your mouth. I’d drag my tongue against your skin the entire way. You might be a bit cold at this point, but I will press my body up against yours as I kiss those sweet lips. At that point, I’d be so erect that you would feel it against your waist as I cover you, throbbing, aching with pain so sweet I wouldn’t be so nearly coherent as I am now.”

 

The image of  _him,_  his cock, makes your mouth water and your core to become even wetter.

 

“And I’d kiss you. Again and again, leaving you breathless. I’d nibble on your bottom lip, leaving it swollen and red. My fingers would find the bud between your legs and I would near abuse it, circling, rubbing, sometimes even pinching, if you can handle that. I’d have you contorting with pleasure again, though not cumming, not yet. I’d just want you properly aroused so I could slide inside you with ease. I would beg you again, less with words, I think, and more with whining moans. You would know what I mean, though, wouldn’t you?”

 

“I’d open my legs for you,” you find the voice to say.

 

“And I’d thank you profusely with my mouth. I’d kiss the line of your jaw, soft, fluttery kisses that you would barely feel, then I would move back to where I started, your neck, and I’d suck another bruise to decorate your skin. Only then would I slide inside you, slowly, though not to tease you, mate, to torture  _me._  It would be deliciously agonizing, and if I do it slow enough, I might even shed a few tears.”

 

“I’d pet your hair,” you say, feeling braver, “and tell you how good you are to me.”

 

Hikaru’s breath shudders, his fingers tangling with yours so tight you can feel his pulse. “Any lesser fox would cum to those words, but I’d hold back. When I start thrusting, it will be slow, until you encourage me to move faster. I’d want to see how long I can last inside my mate, of course, but your needs come first. I might growl then, like an animal, because that’s the most I’d be reduced to.”

 

“I’d grab your hips,” you close your eyes to picture it clearly, “so hard it would leave bruises, and cry for you to move faster.”

 

“You’d mark me?” Hikaru asks, his voice strangled.

 

“I would.” Your breathing becomes steady. “You are my mate, aren’t you?”

 

“I am,” Hikaru says quietly.

 

“I’d mark you so that everyone knows that you’re mine, in the crook of your neck. I’d bite you there, hard enough to turn purple.”

 

“I’d thank you,” Hikaru almost whimpers, “rocking my body against yours in worship. And when you don’t think you can take anymore… I’ll rub your clit with my thumb, just enough to bring your body over the edge again. And while you’re shaking and trembling, I’d place my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet, so the others don’t hear.”

 

“I’d tell you to cum inside me.”

 

“And,” Hikaru takes a steady breath, “I would. I cum so hard it would feel like thunder is burning through my veins. My seed would fill you up to the brim, your stomach might even push out. Once it’s over, I’d kiss every inch of your face,  _twice,_  just for good measure. I’d tell you that I had never been so pleasured in my life. I’d thank you for letting me cum inside you, and beg you to tell me that you feel the same.”

 

"I would,” you breathe.

 

“The next day,” Hikaru continues, “when you are gone, I’d feel the marks you left on me. And I’ll remember the night, every moment, every detail. I’d commit every reaction from your body to memory, every whimper, every breath, every time your muscles twitch, so I’d always know how best to pleasure you. While you are gone, I’d try to think of other things I could do to please you, and I’d touch the marks again. Oh, the bruises would be exquisite against my skin, a deliciously aching reminder that I belong to you. Would you let me touch myself, while you’re gone?”

 

Your insides are hot, and you think you are melting. “I would allow it… but,” a slight bit of cruelty stirs in your veins, “you don’t get to cum.”

 

“Of course,” Hikaru sounds pleased, “I should only get to cum in your presence. I would touch myself, pressing one hand against the marks you blessed my skin with, using the other to slowly pump the length of my cock. Oh,” he moans softly, “can you imagine it? The bruises you made brilliantly dark against my skin? When I get close, I’d stop, and lay on the floor until the orgasm flows from my grasp. Then, I’d start all over again, pressing my fingers into my marks while stroking my cock. By the time you return, the slit on the top will be  _weeping_  for you.”

 

You  _can_  imagine it, your body shaking with the tantalizing image.

 

“Would you put me out of my misery? Would you let your mate cum?”

 

“Not at first, I would have work to do. I would leave you on the floor in your heat.”

 

Hikaru whimpers quietly, “oh, that would be miserable. I would still touch myself at your feet, pulling back just in time to keep from cumming.”

 

“I might watch for a little bit, after I finish, just to see you whine on the floor. Would you beg me to let you release?”

 

“Like a dog,” Hikaru responds, “on my knees.”

 

“Then I would allow it, but only after you help me cum first.” A shiver runs up your arm as he brings your hand up to his mouth and kisses your knuckles.

 

“I’d remove your clothes, just short of ripping them from your body because I would need you that badly. To start, I think, I would try to give you some amount of foreplay… kissing, touching, licking. You would have to guide my mouth where you would want it because the moment you don’t, my face will be in between your legs. Oh, your taste would be just as beautiful as the night before, I might lose control. But I would manage to watch you carefully, I want you to see me, mouth covered in your slick, eyes glazed over with need, completely destroyed by your very presence.”

 

Oh,  _god._

 

“Would you cum quickly, I wonder? Perhaps not, because you wouldn’t have been teasing yourself throughout the day. But once you do, once I stick my fingers inside you and curve them to find the spot that makes your toes curl and your throat scream, I’d beg you some more. I’d beg to be let inside of you.”

 

“On the floor,” you find your voice, “on your back. I’d straddle your waist.”

 

“Oo,” you can tell he enjoys that image thoroughly, “you would ride me, then? Like a stallion?”

 

“Yes,” you smile in the dark, “I would sink down on your cock, and you would watch me in the light. You would be able to see me clearly, wouldn’t you, with the lights on?”

 

Hikaru blows out a bit of breath. “I’d touch your breasts. Fondle them. I’d flick and pinch your nipples, massaging them with my palms.”

 

“I’d start moving, back and forth, my wetness sinking down and soaking your skin.”

 

“My hands would move to your ass, I would knead it, massage it, before my fingers would go looking for your clit.”

 

You close your eyes again, wishing his cool fingers are doing exactly as he described. “I’d push your hands away because I would need to focus on the rhythm.”

 

“I would tell you how good you are, how sweet you feel wrapped around my cock. Unless you don’t wish for me to speak, then I would only whimper and sigh and gasp. The sounds, can you imagine, of your skin against mine? Exquisite. My eyes would roll back, and even if you let me speak, I would soon forget how as my mate takes her pleasure from me.”

 

“I would allow you to climax first, since you had been so good to me,” you say in a moment of kindness, “but even as your cum runs inside me, I would keep moving until your cock becomes too soft to ride. Then I would get off, and can you imagine seeing your sperm dripping out of me? It would be like a mark, wouldn’t it? A sign that you’ve claimed me, that I’m yours.”

 

“Y-yes,” Hikaru chokes out, and you wish you could see the look in his eyes.

 

“I might stay that way for a few moments, so you can look at the mess you’ve made and feel satisfied, but then I’d have to shower. But your scent would stay, won’t it?”

 

“It… would.”

 

“Then you should feel good knowing that every time I go out, any other kitsune would recognize me as yours. None of them could look at me without realizing that I am Hikaru’s, and that Hikaru is mine.”

 

Silence. Then a long, shuddering breath, as though he is summoning every ounce of self-control he has.

 

“Come to bed with me,” Hikaru says sweetly, “I promise you that you won’t regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reader didn't bring condoms because she's single and was going to a _science outpost_ in the middle of _goddamn nowhere_ for three months, so it didn't feel right to just be like "yup, unprotected sex ;)" 
> 
> *Youtuber voice* If you liked what you read, smash that kudos button! Want to tell me how much you liked this fic? Leave me a comment! Want to keep tabs on my writings? Subscribe and you get a free (yes, FREE) email every time I publish a fic! Want me to write more? Shower me with praise because positive reinforcement motivates me to work!


End file.
